


won't you tell us

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Discussion of kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: Ace has a size kink, not that his boyfriends know that.





	won't you tell us

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Marco and Sabo find out about ace's size kink?

“You know,” Ace swallows afraid to look up as Marco steps into the room. “When I came home early from work, I wasn’t expecting this. I mean, I’m not upset to see it, but I wasn’t expecting.”

“I didn’t-”

Marco hums, hand pressing insistently at his chin until Ace looked up at him, “Oh, would you look at that. Come here and tell me what you think of this, Sabo.”

Ace can’t see Sabo enter the room, Marco’s hand keeping him from moving to face the door, but he does feel the hand that tangles in his hair. He can just see him as lips press to his temple and he steps to stand beside Marco, eyebrow ticking upward.

“Drooling, Ace?” Sabo’s thumb slides against the corner of his mouth, smearing it over his skin. “Must be enjoying yourself quite a bit,” he glances at Marco. “Did he ever mention?”

“No, which is why I’m surprised. Normally if one of us has a kink that they want, we mention it, but it doesn’t look like Ace was going to tell us about this one. Even though we always take such good care of each other,” Marco looks upset and Ace feels the guilt coiling in his stomach. “You haven’t looked like this in so long Ace.”

Ace whines, “I didn’t mean to- I was gonna-”

“Calm down, we’re not mad,” Sabo promises, smile soft and warm. “We’re not mad at all, Ace. We’re upset that you didn’t tell us and that you felt the need to do it on your own, but we aren’t mad,” he kisses Ace’s cheek. “Can we help?”

“You don’t have to.”

“We want to,” Marco whispers, fingers under his chin scratching just so to make a shiver run down Ace’s spine. “If we knew about your size kink before this honey then we would have given you what you wanted.”

“Didn’t know how ta tell,” Ace keens as one of their hands, he doesn’t know which one of them it is, trace over the dildo stuffed inside him, stretching him further than any of the others they had. “Ah,  _please_!”

“Please what?” Sabo asks, eyes going dark, the way they always do when he can tease one of his lovers. “What do you need, Ace? We won’t know if you don’t tell us.”

“And don’t forget, if you need us to stop, just say the word,” Marco’s mouth is pressed up against his ear and Ace shakes. “We’ll take care of you, just tell us what you need. We want to help.”

Ace whines, throat working uselessly as he tries to say something, anything as the hand on the dildo worked it in deeper. He feels so full, stuffed beyond what he can normally get and it’s twisting against his nerves and making his cock throb. Too much and so good all in one.

“Honey,” Ace feels his head tip to the side, vision feeling blurry as he blinks up at Marco. “Look at you,” there’s a thumb pressing just below his mouth, sliding and slipping over his skin. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself, what a gorgeous sight, isn’t he, Sabo?”

“Absolutely,” Sabo agrees. “But I think he’s too far out of it to answer us, aren’t you, Ace?”

“Sa-,” he cuts off the word with a moan, the dildo pulled out and pressed as deep as it could go. “S, sa!”

“Too far out of it,” Sabo says with a nod. “God Ace, you’re a mess. I don’t think you’ve been so filthy in ages. It’s shocking.”

Marco laughs, kissing Ace’s temple and trailing his lips down to his jaw, “You can come whenever you want, but we’ll have to talk about this later,  you know. About how we’ll want to try this with all of us. How to make sure you don’t get hurt,” he pauses and Ace’s breath hitches. “Maybe if we work you open enough, you can take us both.”

Ace comes sobbing, already imagining it as he curls forward, unable to go too far with Marco and Sabo on either side of him, keeping him mostly upright, kissing him softly and whispering as he blinks himself back.

“Okay?” Sabo asks after a few minutes.

“Yeah, I- I’m good,” Ace agrees, pressing his face into Marco’s shoulder. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“You should have, we want to know what you like, honey. We already said we’re only upset because you didn’t tell us,” Marco says kissing the top of his head. “We weren’t kidding, you looked very pretty like that.”

“Pretty enough that we are very sad not to have been invited sooner,” Sabo adds teasing.

 


End file.
